


Sanders Sides AUs

by I_Am_A_Rock, Insanity Sanders (I_Am_A_Rock)



Series: Headcanons, AUs, and Stories I will never write about [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Rock/pseuds/I_Am_A_Rock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Rock/pseuds/Insanity%20Sanders
Summary: If you have any requests, prompts, or suggestions feel free to comment them down below.
Series: Headcanons, AUs, and Stories I will never write about [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833631
Kudos: 3





	1. Insanity Sanders AU

Currently Working on Transferring this AU from Tumblr to Archive of Our Own.

Until then here is the Tumblr link: <https://ask-insanity-sanders.tumblr.com/>


	2. Strange Case of Dr Logic and Mr Anger (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a well known fact that Thomas’s logical side and his wrathful side do not get along, but few truly know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask Insanity Sanders is back! At least for a few chapters. I got this idea for a "Fun Facts with the Sides" mini comic and it ended up being bigger than expected.
> 
> Please like and comment!

**The History**

It is a well known fact that Thomas’s logical side and his wrathful side do not get along, but few truly know why.

At first glance, their reasons seem obvious. Of course the hotheaded, aggressive, and destructive bad boy and rebel hates the cool, calm, and collected teacher and disciplinarian. And of course Logan hates Anger for his irrationality and for outright bullying of him. Opposing black and white sides with light as the victim, and dark as the villain. But their history goes back much farther than this, starting with their creation.

When Thomas was very young, emotion ruled his life. Logan was still figuring out how the world worked. He would explain his opinions and reason to the best of his young mind’s capabilities, but otherwise, let the others take control. This included Anger. As Thomas grew older (and as his personality became more complex, the sides became more complex), Logan began to gain a better understanding of his surroundings. He started recognizing when others ignored him and realized how often this was, but he still was not advanced enough to figure out a way to change this.

Luckily for him, Logan was not the only side frustrated by everyone's disregard. Anger also became aware of others overlooking him, the difference was that he figured out how to get people’s attention. When he influenced Thomas, everyone in the room turned to him (mostly because he would be screaming his lungs out). Anger was big, bright, fiery and powerful, and Logan wanted to have that power too. Logan started interacting with Anger more, helped Anger have stronger arguments, and supported Anger in any way he could. The two eventually became friends.

Little did Logan know, his friendship had a major effect on Anger. Most of the other sides were afraid of him and tended to avoid him. Patton liked him, but Patton liked everyone and didn’t really understand him… just like the others. Then one day, Logan came up to Anger and offered to help him. Logan encouraged Anger to voice his opinion whereas Patton would often just get him to calm down, and Anger desperately wanted that kind of support.

They did not always agree on everything. In fact, Anger was constantly starting arguments with Logan, but Logan would argue back. Their debates would go on for hours. Eventually they created their own little room in the mindscape, so they could argue in private. Though these debates usually ended with Logan winning and Anger throwing his podium through the wall, they became the best part of Anger’s day. Logan respected Anger’s opinions even if Logan did not agree with them.

Logan was smart, supportive, unfazeable. He wasn’t afraid of Anger, he wasn’t afraid of anything (except spiders, but spiders are creepy-crawly-death-dealers, everyone is afraid of them). Not only that but he listened to Anger. Something no one else had ever tried to do. He was the coolest person Anger knew in every sense of the word and, though he would never say it to anyone, he started looking up to Logan. He even revealed his name to him, Aiden. (Logan was the only one who called him that. Anger called Logan the Arctic Academic.)

Anger wanted to help Logan the way he helped him. He thought it was unfair that Logan always stayed in the back and he was always center-stage. Anger encouraged Logan to be more confident in himself and start influencing Thomas more.

As the two became closer and spent more and more time together, they started to take on one another’s traits. Logan became more assertive, more opinionated, and more passionate (he also became more short-tempered). Anger became calmer, more willing to listen to reason, and more logical (he also became more of a know-it-all). The other sides did not realize how the two were positively impacting each other, they just saw that Logan was becoming more aggressive and it worried them. They thought Anger was a bad influence on Logan. At first Logan tried to defend Anger, but soon he started having doubts. He started to really think about Anger and his flaws. The more Logan considered it the more “evidence” the others’ theory.

When Thomas entered high school and hit puberty, that is when things started to spiral out of control. A combination of hormones and stress caused Anger to most of the control he had over his emotions. He had no idea how to deal with these feelings and started lashing out and it really affected Thomas. The others couldn’t comprehend that he needed help. They thought he had become a monster and were terrified of what he would do to Thomas.

One day, one of Anger’s temper tantrums led to Thomas getting into a very ugly argument with one of his friends. Thomas said many horrible things that he didn’t mean and really hurt them. The next day, Anger had calmed down and Thomas realized what happened. He tried to apologize to them, but they refused to listen. They never spoke to Thomas again.

For many of the sides, this was the last straw. The major sides got together to discuss what they should do. Everyone except Anger who had long since started avoiding the others whenever… it… got bad. Again no one knew that he was hiding because he was scared, scared of hurting them, they thought it meant that he did not care.

The sides argued and argued about what to do. Roman felt that they needed to get rid of Anger. Janus (who did not want to lose his favorite heating lamp) felt that this was too extreme, why does Thomas always have to be the goodies-two-shoes, and they didn’t need their friend anyway. This statement horrifies Patton, and he and Roman start questioning Janus’s motives. Janus is furious at Patton because he was Anger’s friend. Janus accuses him of betraying his “son,” that he was a pathetic excuse for a father, and that if Thomas’s morality really thinks that then Thomas really does deserve to be called a monster (Thomas was a very dramatic, emotional, and edgy teenager).

Patton starts screaming back at him, “NO ONE TALKS ABOUT THOMAS THAT WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!” and the two start physically fighting. Roman is shocked and can’t figure out what to do. Remus walks up to his twin, popcorn in hand, and says, “I bet three posters that the snake carves off the goody-goody’s ****.” He offers the popcorn to this brother. 

Roman turns to him even more horrified, “How can you even suggest that at a time like this! Why do you always do this?”

Remus looks at him confused and, for once, nervous. Something in Roman’s eyes told him to speak very carefully, “Because… it… is… funny?” Turns out, carefulness is not a part of Remus’s vast creative repertoire. This obviously did not help and Roman pulls out his sword and lunges at Remus.

While all of this is going on, Logan was processing everything. He tried to speak up, but the others ignored him. He watched their rage cause them to spiral out of control. It was chaotic, irrational, destructive, and terrifying. Oh so terrifying. Years later, when he was older and wiser, he would realize that this was inevitable; the stress had been building up inside all of them for months. Anger’s actions just pushed them over the edge. But in that moment all he could think was that everything was falling apart around him, these emotions were getting in the way of order, and _this is all Aiden’s fault_.

Logan got up. Turned to Virgil (who was cowering in the corner). And calmly ordered him to turn out the lights. Virgil shakily obeyed. Everything went black someone may have screamed. When the lights came back on, Roman had knocked Remus out, Virgil had moved to hide behind a couch, Janus had a bloody nose, and Patton was sobbing.

Logan cleared his throat, getting everyone’s attention, “You are all overreacting… This behavior is highly… inefficient… and is getting us nowhere.”

“Ah-O-OVERREACTING!” Roman started to proclaim, “WHERE YOU NOT LIS-”

Logan did not raise his voice. He did not even look at the other as he said, “Yes I heard everything… I just don’t care.”

The others tried to interject, but then Logan finally looked turned to face them. They had always joked that Logan could act cold, but the stare that met theirs was like nothing they had ever seen before. It felt big, dark, icy and powerful, and as everyone in the room turned to him, they couldn’t help but freeze.

“It is my turn for you to listen to me,” Logan quietly commanded, “This is what we are going to do.”

The meeting came to a close and Logan left to enact his plan. Patton moved to help the unconscious Remus back to the twin’s shared room, but Roman gestured to leave him. Patton sighed, but obeyed. Janus quietly glared at Patton and Roman, picked Remus up, and left. The next day, Remus woke up to find the door to ~~his~~ now only Roman’s room locked.

The lines between the “dark sides” and the “light sides” had been drawn.


	3. Strange Case of Dr Logic and Mr Anger (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a well known fact that Thomas’s logical side and his wrathful side do not get along, but few truly know why.
> 
> (Please enjoy this glimpse into Anger's angsty teen head.)

**The Morning**

Anger did not want to get up that morning. Was it even still morning? He couldn’t tell, clocks are very hard to read when they are in pieces on the floor. Why does he always turn his alarm off by breaking it? In fact, why is breaking stuff his solution to _everything? Why is it that no matter what he does, something ends up broken? It’s just like with… with…_

“No. No. No,” he mumbled aloud as he shoved his face into his pillow, “Don’t think about it.”

He rolled back over to face the wall where a picture of Patton resided. He could just feel him staring at him. Smiling at him. Judging him with _parental concern_. How sickening.

“Don’t you dare. I know what you’re gonna say,” he grumbled. “Come on kiddo! It's such a nice day out. No need to be a grumpy grump. Blah blah blah. Insert fire related pun here,” he proclaimed sarcastically in a high pitched voice. He rolled over looking smug with himself then realized, “Wait… Why am I talking to myself?”

Great. The puffball is already driving him crazy and he isn’t even here. Anger should really get out of bed before he goes completely bonkers. Besides, he was really hungry. He had skipped dinner… and lunch… and breakfast… and he didn’t eat anything the day before. Yeah. He should get some breakfast or lunch or brunch. Oh who cares what it’s called! Stupid broken clock. The point is he should probably eat something. It’s not that hard. All he has to do is walk out of his room, down the hall and grab something. Do you know what! He is going to do that right now in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1 and… nothing happened. Nothing except disappointment. _Just like everything else he does._ Why is everything so infuriating?

First Thomas got in that stupid argument. Then he said some stupid things. Then his stupid friend, with his stupid face, left with his stupid feet, and broke their stupid friendship AND NOW HE CAN’T LEAVE HIS STUPID ROOM AND IS GOING TO SPEND ANOTHER DAY IN HIS STUPID BED BECAUSE HE DOESN’T WANT TO FACE HIS STUPID FAMILY!

He threw his pillow across the room and slammed his head back onto the mattress, “Why is this so freaking hard?”

It’s just the others. He had dealt with them his whole life. They have never liked him before and he had never liked them before. That's how it has always been and that’s how it would always be. Nothing is different… So why can’t he look at them?

He thought back to Anxiety's terrified face. Princey drawing his sword. The annoying trash goblin cackling with glee. (How are the creativity twins even related?) Even Deceit was literally begging him to calm down.

Did he really go that far?

He remembered Patton’s sobbing and Logan… he looked just so… cold. Yeah. He definitely went too far. He knew it was wrong, but why couldn’t he stop himself. He had been doing fine. He was finally… not perfect, but better. When did… This happen.

Okay now he was starting to get a headache. He probably shouldn’t have thrown away the pillow. Why was he always just messing up?

He looked back at the picture of Patton and could almost hear the optimistic side say, “Well! At least you now have a reason to get out of bed. Hey whippersnapper?” Patton said a lot of weird things.

Well… annoying voice inside his head or not, Patton was right. Wait. Wasn’t Patton already a voice inside Thomas’s head? Isn’t Anger already a voice inside Thomas’s head? Can voices in people’s heads have voices in their heads? Does he even actually have a head or is he just overthinking everything?

He sat up and stretched. He felt stiff and shaky from laying down for so long, “I’ll ask Logan next time I see him… eventually.” He pulled himself to his feet, trying very hard not to feel sick. If he threw-up there wasn’t much in his stomach anyway, but there was still the stomach stuff… whatever. It would be really annoying to have to clean up.

What was he thinking about again? Oh right… remember to ask the Arctic Academic if sides were able to hear voices. Actually when Anger said it like that it just made him sound crazy. Okay. Nevermind. Not bringing it up with Logan… speaking of which… When was the last time he saw Logan? Probably the day of the fight… How long ago was that again? Three… four… no five days ago? Something like that. That was also probably the last time he talked to anyone. Huh.

“Well,” he laughed to himself humorlessly, “That’s not pathetic at all.”

He continued walking across his room towards the pillow. He managed to make it land right next to the door all the way on the other side. He would have been more smug about this… if it hadn’t also knocked over a vase filled with decaying flowers (once a gift from Patton) which spilled slimy water all over the floor, the pillow, and on the mail.

Of course. Another screw up… Just his luck that h-

…

…………..

………………….. Wait Mail?

Since when did he get mail? He literally lived in someone’s head. The only people who could send him mail lived down the hall from him. If they really needed to tell him something they could just talk to him. Why would someone go through the effort to hunt down an envelope, write everything down, quietly side it under his door, wait for him to find it, and force him to hunt them down with his reply. Seems like a lot of extra steps… Seems like a lot of effort… for him…

“This better not be a bill or something from the twins,” he growled, but it was really just for show, there wasn’t any menace behind it. He quickly reached down, grabbed the slightly soggy paper, waited for the spinning dizziness to pass, then quickly turned it over. The ink was smeared, but he could easily make out the big D A D written on the back. Well that is obviously Patton.

Okay. So now he knows who sent him the letter. That still does not answer why they sent him a letter.

He carefully ripped open the envelope and unveiled the message.

_**Anger** _

_**Meet us in the commons at** **7:00pm** **tonight.** _

_**We need to talk to you about what happened.** _

_**I know you probably don’t want to talk about** _

_**it, but please. I think it would mean a lot to** _

_**us all. I know it would mean a lot to me.** _

_**Please come,** _

_**Dad** _

Patton didn’t need to explain the “what happened”. He was obviously referring to the fight a few days ago and everything that happened afterwards. He probably wanted Anger to apologize to everyone. Yeah Anger could imagine that nightmare. Hey everyone I got your letter. What’s with that? Hey, sorry for causing Thomas’s good old pal to ditch him. Also sorry for not saying anything sooner, I was just too busy hiding in my room beating up my wall and laying in bed feeling sorry for myself. My bad!

Yeah… it’s stupid. Apologizing didn’t work for Thomas, and the guy he was apologizing to actually used to like him. If it didn’t work for him, why would it work for Anger. He didn’t think he could look them in the eyes anyway.

But then again, how much worse could he possibly make it. He might as well try to make things right. Surely at least maybe Logan will hear him out. They have always managed to make up before and they can do it again.

It was decided. Anger was going, but first he really needed to figure out what time it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3, Logan's plan/Anger's reaction, coming soon. This is turning out to be much bigger than I expected, and I am having trouble deciding which way I should go from here. Be warned it may take a while depending on how busy I am.
> 
> P.S: You may have noted that that I have added an ending to this work. Don't worry. There will be more than the listed number of chapters, this only represents the ideas/series I have written so far as the total parts that will be posted for incomplete AUs.
> 
> So, if you see this has unposted chapters, that means that there is a part 2-whatever to the latest AU coming up.


	4. Strange Case of Dr Logic and Mr Anger (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a well known fact that Thomas’s logical side and his wrathful side do not get along, but few truly know why.
> 
> (The final part to the series. Decided just to post the basic idea because I don't have the time to write this all out. Sorry. I hope you enjoy this anyway.)

** Confrontation **

Another broken alarm clock later, Anger realized that it was in fact 6:48 pm. So it WAS no longer morning. Good to know.

It also meant that Anger didn’t have much time to get ready. Swearing, he raced to his closet, grabbed the cleanest clothing he could find, and hurried into the bathroom. After slamming the door shut and stepping into the room, Anger was presented with his reflection for the first time in a week.

To say he looked terrible was an understatement. His normally spiky updo, had fallen to become a greasy, tangled, rat's nest. His face was chalk white and he had lost some weight. Despite having spent most of the past several days sleeping, dark shadows had formed under his eyes, they almost rivaled Anxiety’s.

Not wanting to look at the image any longer, Anger yanked his dirty Pajama top over his head. Deciding he didn’t have enough time for a shower, he quickly got dressed and started ripping a brush through his matted locks.

Snagging his jacket, he rushed out the door and slammed it behind him. Once in the hallway, he slowed down from a ~~panicked~~ run to a brisk walk. Upon reaching the commons, he glanced up at the clock on the wall. This one was thankfully intact, clearly reading 7:01. Plopping himself down on the couch Anger waited for the others to show up.

* * *

  * Anger ends up waiting there all night until Patton finds him the next morning.
  * At first Anger gets upset and yells at Patton for making him wait all night. Patton doesn't understand what he means. Anger shows him the note and accuses him of playing a joke on him. Patton reveals that he gave Anger the note days ago, right after the fight. The others already had the meeting without him.
  * This causes Anger to feel bad. He opens his mouth to apologize, but can't figure out what to say, so he just says "oh" and stands there awkwardly.
  * There are a few minutes of awkward silence before both sides speak at the same time. 
    * Anger, "sorry..."
    * Patton, "I'm Sorry!"
  * Patton laughs a little and lets Anger go first.
  * Anger apologizes for yelling at him, "I didn't realize when you sent it. I only just found the note today... er... yesterday... yeah."
  * Patton, "oh..."
  * "..."
  * "..."
  * Anger, "You could have told me to my face... I'm... uh... not exactly used to checking my mailbox."
  * Patton says that he didn't want to bother him.
  * There is more awkwardness with more mental commentary from self-deprecating!Anger.
  * Eventually Anger also tries to apologize for the fight and explain himself.
  * Patton becomes a little guilty. Anger asks him what he's sorry for.
  * Patton starts his apology before realizing that if Anger doesn't know about the meeting, then he probably doesn't know about what Logan did, so he asks.
  * Anger does not know. So Patton tells him. 
    * Logan completely cut off Anger's ability to communicate with Thomas. Basically kicking him out of the group and making it impossible for him to share his views.
    * Anger's biggest fear is not having a voice, and now Logan, one of the only people he trusted, silenced him. So, of course, Anger gets really upset.
  * For a moment, Anger is just shocked and hurt, but that is quickly covered up by rage.
  * He storms off to confront Logan.
  * Anger finds him and demands to know "what the heck?" 
    * He tells him that he understands what he did was wrong, but is he really kicking him off the team. He is part of Thomas too. Ect.
  * Logan just calmly replies that Thomas can't afford to keep being irrational.
  * They continue to argue, getting louder and louder.
  * Anger, feeling very, very betrayed. Pleads that he can't do this and exclaims that he thought they were friends and Logan replies that no, they were not. Friends only distract people from important things. He order Anger to just calm down, this was for Thomas.
  * Anger storms out and to the front of the Mindpalace. He tries to connect to Thomas, but nothing happens. He does this over and over again, trying to break through whatever Logan did, but no matter what he tries, nothing works.
  * Eventually, he realizes there is really nothing he can do. He heads back to his room, collapses back on the bed wishing he had never left it. He wouldn't get out of bed again, for a long time.



  * Weeks later, Anger would start leaving his room again. He avoided the others completely.
  * Months later, he stopped hiding. They didn't care about him, why should he care about them. He became more aggressive.
  * Years later, he still never forgave any of them, never stopped hating them.




End file.
